Dream to be a Legend
by Zanderlux
Summary: A guardian pulls a tenno into her world through her dream. How did this happen?... Space magic. The reasons are not important. It's what happens that is. As neither side understands each other and must play a game of cat and mouse, which will lead to new worlds and new revelations.
1. Chapter 1

**If you're wondering why I'm doing this? It's simple. I like destiny and I like warframe. I wanted to read a crossover but didn't find any that was to my taste. so I decided to make my own.**

 **Alright, I'm going to be real here. It's been a while since I last played destiny and I'm mostly going to release this slowly until I finish one of my other two stories. In terms of lore, I'm kinda rusty. I'm going to take my time getting used to the lore again. So please understand if I get a few things wrong.**

 **Still, I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for your time and support. Any feedback will be helpful in future chapters.**

"We are the chosen heroes of our era, they were the demons of theirs. Yet we're both the same. We're both defenders. That's the difference between a blessing and a curse."

-Vair, Feb, 7th 2629

Chapters- Dreaming of your destiny.

There was a guardian was in front of the speaker, ready to tell him about the event. Her posture was confident and laid back. The woman was of average build and her gear was extravagant and something you'll see on a hero from legend. The colors are blacks and white set of with a camo pattern. armor and a sniper was slung across her back. The speaker in his white robes nodded for her to start.

"My name if Vair. Not much can be said about me either than the fact I'm a guardian Huntress and I'm a dreamer. Not like those Warlock who kill themselves and see visions, well... sorta not like them. Damn, I'm already off track. Well, see I have this… Dreaming complex ever since I woken up from my first death. It started with a vision. Every time I die I'll wake up on a ship lined with gold and the sink of madness in the air. It's was weird at first but I got used to it after the first year. Then I'd walk the halls of this flying golden brick and have this instinct to follow the same path. I'd find a lot of things while exploring. Traps, some technology I still don't understand and the odd laughter of children. There were also people in a skin-tight suit with makeshift weapons running around. Screaming and killing anything they find. They would never notice me and I'd leave them alone most of the time. The first time I did was the last time. I was pretty much a ghost walking around the hall.

I'd stalk the hall until I hear crying, then I'd stop whatever I'm doing and follow it. It sometimes takes hours to minutes to find the source. But when I get to the doors I would wake up again with my ghost staring back at me. The first few times this happens I always thought it was normal for a guardian, then I joined the last city. There I was able to work out that it wasn't. Some warlock friends of mind had no idea what it meant. They would fall into weeks of study and research to understand what it meant for a hunter to have visions.

I would always say 'Dammit! I don't care how. I wanna know why.' They never could answer me. Just stare and give half-assed explanations. Until a friend of mine told me was a vision to a future and I was the linchpin. It was Something that might bring us a ray of hope. So I ran with that and earned a sort of ego. I had this belief of being a chosen one and I prepared myself for it. I made my armor my own and started asking the gunsmiths to build me a sniper that I call heartbreaker. I was ready to become legend. Then it was all shattered.

It was simple run of spelunking into caves filled with fallen and me playing predator. They fell without noticing me until I had a bullet hole drilled into their pretty little skulls. It was going all fine and the loot I gathered had me in shivers. Then their boss crawled out of a hole and we fought. I wasn't ready for him since all I had left was sniper ammo and he stabbed a sword through my chest. Still, I wasn't afraid, my ghost was going to revive me soon enough and I'd get to go through the dream again.

It was different this time. I heard the crying immediately and the doors that led to it was in sight. I had to take this chance and learn what this dame death dream means. The door slid open and I saw what was on the other side. The excitement was pounding hard and my blood felt like it could jump out of me. It was a feeling of relief of finally gaining some answers. Then I saw a child in the same suit as the adults on top of one of the said adults. His hands were glowing and on the face of the woman. I'm pretty sure he killed her with some sort of power. I didn't understand it but I could feel it even if it was few meters away and it... felt wrong. He was crying his eyes out and he was whaling out sobs like some sort of banshee. He kept at this until that power melted the flesh on the head and it turned into sludge. He slipped on it and fell face first onto the woman. Covering him in this chard black slime. I wanted to vomit, not just because of the gruesome kill but because it was a kid that did it. I wanted to help him but I knew it was pointless. Then I notice the whole area fading out and reforming into a massive golden stage, similar to the ship's design. The whole area changed and I didn't know why. The kid disappeared and in his place was some sort of three-eyed ninja guy with stingers on his arms. He was a strange looking one, with the purple muscled body and steely armor wrapping around him like skin.

I saw him watch me and it made me panic a little. I took a few steps back and the whole area changed. Now this man thing was surrounded by bodies. Their flesh was black and adorned in silk and gold. Then it changes again and again and again. The man thing hands stayed a crimson red and the people in gold change into hulking men in even larger armor. Then it was men in jumpsuits with robotics surrounding them. Then again it changed into people who were twisted and bent into monsters. I was now freaking out and wondering what was happening. The man thing walked towards me pacing towards me like a sort of cat or something similar and watched me walk backward.

I wanted my ghost to revive me already but I knew it wasn't going to happen. I didn't know why but It didn't and I was stuck there until something happen. The man thing approached carefully and slowly reached out his hand. He slowly moved attempting to touch my cape attempting to figure something out. Maybe he was as confused as me or wanted to know what I was, either was possible. He grabbed it and I jumped. I knew he was watching me but when he was able to interact with me. It was starting to go from weird to absolutely crazy. I was a ghost before, able to stalk the ship undisturbed. Now, this thing touched me.

I grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him. Forcing him away and he fell into a swirling portal of golden light. I didn't know where that came from but I knew it wasn't good. The entire world started to fall apart around me. Until a piece of rubble falling on me woke me up. My ghost screaming my ear to wake up. I got up slowly and recovered quickly. I dismissed the dream and asked my ghost how long I was out. He told me a few hours and told me to get to the city. I said sod off and moved to find the boss of the fallen. Well when I found the mountain of bodies and the head of the fallen leader on a pike of his weapon, I was understandably miffed at losing a good kill. A second guardian must of come and stole the kill. That's what I thought, I ran to the next room in hopes to find the son of a bitch but… It was that man thing. The one in my dreams followed me into reality and had the blood of the fallen on his hands.

It saw me and ran with the loot in hand. It ran, fast and it had great agility. It scaled the walls and into the hole out of my reach. It must have crawled its way into a tunnel system. I wouldn't have followed it aways. At least not know, not when I didn't know what it was. I felt a retreat was more important, to learn more about at a safe distance. The thing is that I feel I needed to tell you this, that I released something I don't understand into our world."

The human guardian confident stance was replaced with a nervous one. She was fiddling with her hands and her eye's wondering.

The speaker stood and walked to her. A friendly aura radiated off of him and he places a hand on Vair's shoulder. "I can see your worried. Don't be. The travelers light shines in you and with it, you can dispel any darkness around you. We will deal with the problem when it comes." He said ensuring her of the future.

"I'm not staying here. I'm just coming to let you know that I'm going to find this thing." She said with a stone voice.

"Child, the city needs you and there are greater threats that need your attention." The speaker told Vair.

"I know but I want to help him." Vair said.

"Help?"

"I never said he was a threat. Its powers did feel wrong but I still need to find answers. Helping that guy, thing? Will give them to me." Vair said.

The speaker took a few steps, looking down and then rose his head again. "Are you sure."

"He kills fallen and has a sense of humor about it. He can't be that bad." Vair told the speaker.


	2. Chapter 2

"I felt pity for them, The Guardians. They are immortal and had the power to back it up and still, they are bearly enough to hold them off. At least they had a trustworthy power source in the traveler, right?"

Chapter 2- The Tenno

Theal parched on some metal beams as he overlooked the scene before him. The tenno watched as the hoards of three-eyed bone beast scuttled around the collapsed metal insides of the unknown building. They were doing nothing interesting, only patrolling. He just sat in his hunches and watched them. Attempting to decipher anything about the bug people. Minutes past and he got nothing, he could make assumptions and assume they were harmless man sizes bugs. But that could get him killed as these things could shoot sun killing lasers out of their clawed hand or talk with dancing. It was better if he just avoided the beasties and find something interesting later. Afterall, it was better to be prepared that caught unaware. Still, he wished he could just jump in and do something. Sitting around and doing nothing for day after day is getting to him. He just sat there like some sort of bird and watched the thing go along their day.

After days worth of recon, Theal scuttled into the damped tunnels of the buildings. He was certain he was stalking some innocent bug men doing what bug men do. He navigated the maze of corridors and walled jumped into new floors until he entered a forgotten corner of the building that no one would find unless they looked for him. Even then, they'll need to climb several walls and be undetected by the many trip alarms in the path if they wanted to catch him. Theal was ready to do anything to protect his loot.

The Koga ash walked towards a bundle of cloth and wire that made up Theals base camp. He moved into the makeshift tent and found a damp corner with a lit lamp in the middle of it. There were also boxes and scraps of tech littered everywhere with the odd box of light here and there. Theal and his koga ash separated. The young tenno in his zariman suit walked sat in the corner and looked at the wall. There were multiple slashes marking it, this was how he kept track of time here. four slashes for four eath days. He let out a long and tried sigh as he didn't know what to do. Hell, he could even say he wasn't afraid of the situation. He took a few minutes to let it wash over him, thoughts of never seeing his friends, home, and the Lotus assaulted him. He recovered quickly and decided to get some work done before turning in. The examples of tech were carefully dismantled and placed in neat piles. He didn't how this tech worked but it seems familiar enough to understand the foundations. It was boring work but he did get that it was similar to human tech in some ways. At least he hoped. He wondered where he was, who were these things and what was that woman in the cape.

He was tried and build something out junk he gathered tomorrow, for now, he looked towards his gear. He moved towards his ash and removed the rubico from his back and placed it on the floor. He clean and maintain the sniper but it was going to mean squat if he could find a source of ammo, same went for his aksomati. The Tonbo would have to be his main weapon but he didn't want to get into melee range with bug guys yet. The four armed pirates were another story, he ended up slaughtering them the first day he was here. He was glad that that fact of life didn't change. Still, he killed the four armed things and for all he knew, they were defending themselves. He didn't really ask after he was pulled into this new world. Theal slumped and hoped that at least everything was that simple to fight, he'd hate to learn some of these things were immune to bullets or void powers. For now, he places the gear back and went to the box of loot he gathered. With a quick search, he pulled out a few cloth clothing. He had a cape that matched the colors of his warframe and thought that it would be a perfect match. When he equipped it, it made the warframe look. That should keep his Koga ash clean too and maybe it would stay on him when he teleported. With that thought, he checked his warframes energy pool and found it filling up like normal. Even if it was a mysterious force to him, he was glad that he could still connect to the void.

Theal moved to a corner with a dry spot and meditated. He didn't know how long but he needed to give his mind a rest but he didn't have anywhere to go. He retreated into his thought and tried to figure out what was happening. This whole situation was just more than he would normally handle. Fighting was so simple to understand, but finding so many unknown things was just something else. He shook away those thoughts and prepared to meditate. His mind was cleared and he levitated off the floor. For hours he remained there, keeping his mind clear and connected with the void. He hoped that it could somehow give an answers but nothing came. Just the same illogical hellscape that made him. He felt this day would pass and nothing would come of it. That was until the gunfire echoed across the walls of the building.

Theal summoned his Koga Ash and moved in a flash. Quickly navigating the hall and moving closer to the gunfire. His rubico was tight in his grip and near to his chest as he maneuvered between the steel beams. The gunfire became loader and loader, with its aftermath becoming apparent. Bunched up groups of the eyeless bone bugmen laid strewn around with bullet holes. Theal took this opportunity to quickly study the bodies. He dashed from metal beam to metal beam until he landed and crouched down next to the dead bodies. First of all, he knew they weren't unkillable and second, bullets worked just fine. Especially the lead kind thaat he pulled out of the dead bugmen. There were the larger three-eyed ones as well in the mix. Filled with more munition than the small ones, but that was a given due to the size and extra bone plating. The gunfire became more distant. Theal had no idea who was doing it but he was sure he could keep hidden from then if he wanted to. He ran into the hallway and past the larger piles of bodies. Theal did note that they had more than just bullet wounds. Some had burn marks and a few were bludgeoned to death. More useful information on both these bug things and the brutality of their enemy. To be fair the Tenno are just as, if maybe more brutal since they used bioweapons and soul tearing void powers. Neither of which are painless. He caught up quickly with the fighting. Due to the unknown party taking its time, it told him that this attacking party wasn't fully bulldozering the bugs. Again, useful.

He was stopped by a bridge that hung over a massive gulp that ended in darkness. A testament to the sheer size of the building he lived in. Theal saw them. A man in think blue armor and wielding a revolver, his counterpart was in red robes and firing the unmistakable barking of an assault rifle. They fought with bravado and hit them with unknown powers that Theal didn't recognize. Red and blue fought the bug men and the tenno saw the creature do so with both claws and bolts of energy, with the odd buzz saw blade. One past by the battle and hit the wall near the hallway. The Tenno jerked and realized he was out in the open. He clenched his fist and turned back to the two men fighting the creatures. Theal wondered who these people were, should he try and attempt to make contact. They looked like they had human forms and the weapons they used were exactly the one he uses in the origin system in the old days. there might be a chance he might not be alone.

He pondered this question more and more, while he did the fighting got quieter and quieter. He saw the men nearly finish off the rest of the bug men. It was do or die now. Theal said screw it and decided to make contact. He raised a hand and greeted them. When they saw him, red and blue stared at the tenno for a few minutes then at each other. Theal had no idea what in the void they were talking about but the tenno hoped that they were considering to say hi. Still, this felt like a mistake to him.

Theal stood there for a solid minute as the two bickered to one another to far away to understand and thought to himself. He could sneak away and if he needed to, he could just throw a smoke bomb. Allowing his to given them the slip. He slowly inched away into the hall that leads into the massive bridge and got a few feet in before gunfire stopped him. It was between his feet and it was blue who shot near him.

Then a male voice called out. "Who in the hell are you and why are sporting three eyes?" The Blue one yelled at Theal with his revolver barrel smoking.

The Tenno scrambled to find the words to explain but screeching cut them off and Theal turn around to find a hoard of the bug men charged towards the three.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a chapter is longer than normal, but it's combat heavy. I doing this to sharpen my combat scenes. I would appreciate any feedback you could give me about the way I write combat scenes.**

Chapter 3- A war of attrition

When the swarm showed itself, Theal and the other two strangers ran like chumps. Guns barked as they unleashed their payload into the unrelenting hoard, doing little to cause any damage. The three ran across the long bridge to meet the barde end, hoping for a miracle. The remaining road between the three warriors and the bulkhead became shorter and the inevitable conflict. Neither if the Guardians knew if this mass of Hive was survivable and the Tenno had a poor understanding of them. The two guardians were quickly left behind as the Tenno outran them via his acrobatics and endless stamina. He was the first to reach the bulkhead and slammed directly on the wall. It didn't affect the Tenno, he was made for this sort of activity, he sorted through his gear and pulled a mining laser. He didn't know if this would cut through the metal, hell, he knew nothing about this damn world.

Theal got to work and started cutting through the bulkhead with moderate success. It wasn't fast enough for them to escape. He stopped and turned to see the other two men in red and blue to finally catch up. Theal saw both men turn with him, most likely deducing the same outcome. The Tenno readied his Rubico and aimed for the largest beast. The gun was a powerful sniper, with the average colors, the only thing that was unique of it was the words, remember her, in Orokin script. The other two men did the same with their weapon, aiming down the hoard with both Revolver and rifle. The Red one did something else, he summons a white sentinel like a drone from his hand. The small machine spoke and the Tenno's translators were able to decipher it. It came to both relief and surprise that it was a butchered version of English. It was understandable, but it was mixed with multiple different dialects that dates the around the same time as English.

What it said was brief but hopeful. "Just hold them off, I'll get these doors open."

The Tenno now knew that they had a way out and knew every second count. He fired his sniper without hesitation and filled a bug creature with thick looking carapace. The red and blue men followed suit. Their weapon barked and roared with deadly munitions striking down bug man after bug man. The Three aim was pinpoint, with every pull of the trigger spelling death for the enemy in the other end of the barrel. Bodies tumbled to the floor, only to be trampled over by its bloodthirsty kin. They fell as well by both the tenno and the two men. The larger ones with barreled weapons entered into range and started unleashed their own barrage. Both unknown energy and bladed projectiles flew towards the warriors. Theal knew without cover they would be quickly overwhelmed by the larger volume of firepower towards them. In an instant shorter than a blink, Theal was in front of the two men, deflecting any incoming fire. It was straining for him, but he just needed to buy some time.

The Blue and red men had reprioritized their targets and focus fire on an enemy with a gun. This may have relieved Theal of some of the strain but this created a gap for the clawed smaller one to close the distance. Theal readied himself to clash in melee combat and when they were ten meters away, they disintegrated. The two men behind him charged forward, one wielding a hammer made out of the sun and the other throwing lighting. They carved a bloody number on the enemy and halted the advance for a time. Theal took the moment to switch back to his side primary and pick off some of the larger ones. Still, he wondered how much longer until those doors open. He turned to the White Sentinel and asked it with a demanding voice.

"Drone! How much more time until your done!" Theal asked with the thought of the hoard still marching on to dismember him.

The Machine responded in a tone that Theal didn't understand if it was sarcasm or it was genuinely annoyed at this question. "Don't break my concentration, or will all be Hive food."

Hive? At least Theal knew the name of those things. He wondered if these really where bug men. It didn't matter now, time was essence and he didn't need to be questioning what he was killing right now. He turned to see the two men fight with unknown powers and beating away the swarm that he knew little about and a quick question popped into his head. How long can these two keep it up? The answer quickly came as the two of them lost the glow of power that surrounded them. They fell back to their original form and quickly fell back while firing behind them.

The Red one fell further behind to be close enough to shoulder to shoulder with Theal. He spoke to his machine.

"Ghost, please tell me that you're almost done, I don't think we can hold out much longer!" the guardian either pleaded with his Drone sentinel.

"You're friend already asked the same question and the answer is the still the same! Don't Distract me!" his Machine yelled, again Theal didn't know if it was panicking or was just a mean-spirited machine. But again he received more information about the people with him.

The Red one groaned in frustration. "Ah Fine, but if I die because of this I'm hunting Vair as a poltergeist for the rest of her life!" He turned to Theal. "He guy? Your pretty nifty with that polearm of yours, mind showing me what you can do to Thralls." He said pointing towards the feral looking humanoids with eyeless heads.

Theal didn't know what these things could do, but if this man knew this enemy and felt confident in his limited knowledge of his skills. Then he would male a wide swing and strike these pests with the same gusto he would with infested. Theal switched from his rifle to his twin pistol and made a firing marched towards the enemy. The now known guardian kept any range fire off him while he mowed down swarms with his Aksomati. They were momentarily halted in their charge towards them from the mass of firepower, the hive only broke through when Theal needed to reload.

The so-called Thralls spirited the distance between them and the tenno. Their hands Outstretched and claws glowed with energy as they nearly could rip through their prey. Their bloodlust and need to tear apart the living felt so assured when the silver and purple man was within their reach. The thralls never made it. Theal's Tonbo was a whirlwind of slashes and stabs. The Tenno's made combos and power attacks alike, creating a kill zone barrel that no thrall could cross before they were bisected. The Thralls came and came, each wave cut down by the warframes dreaded skill with a blade. None of the minor warriors could past and the tenno didn't tire. Bloodlust filled the warframe and the elements within his weapon were amplified overloaded, making his strikes deadlier. Theal fought until no thrall remained and all was left was the elite of the group. The hive sent the bug men with both sword and shield, they towered over the missing thralls they lead. Their bodies were covered in thick chitten plating and three green eyes glowed. The far more intimidating elite of the hive marched forward, raising their shield to block incoming fire. Soaking up the damage and letting their range kin to unleash hell. Theal knew they needed to stop those elites form entering into melee range before they dealt with their gun-wielding kin. Theal singled that he was going to deal with them. Allowing the guardians to strike down the range units.

Theal saw seven and he counted a ten second estimated window before they encircled him. Which meant he had to kill them unless that time or he would be overwhelmed. He crouched and tensed his body, his legs curled with strength and he launched himself into the air. With a birds-eye view, he teleported behind one and stabbed directly behind the neck, killing it instantly. He fell to the ground and with a wide swipe, aimed behind the legs of two of the elites. Forcing them on their knees and leaving their heads exposed. He decapitated both with one swipe. The remaining four noticed the tenno three second sooner than expected. They quickly turned to swing their massive blade but in a puff of smoke, the tenno was gone. Another one of their numbers fell to an unseen blade and knew they were fighting a clocked foe. They swung in wide fast arcs in hopes to deter the tenno, their lumbering forms tense for any counter attack. It proved ineffective as another of their number fell and another until one was left. The Tenno appear above him with his thick puck green blood covered Tonbo thrusting towards its head.

It fell with a thud and the Tenno saw his mission complete. He fell back to the guardian's position and joined in the shooting. The wave still kept coming, without showing any signs of their number thinning. The guardians would throw unknown energies into the crowds that would disintegrate groups Theal would take care of single targets. The Tenno's was frugal in his use of his powers as his energy drained faster than he could recharge it. He was on his last clip for his Rubico, he curses the fact and switched to his Aksomati. He unloaded into the swarm with a burst to the creatures heads, popping them like cherries. The kills stacked up and his pistols clicked empty, the other two men seem to suffer from the same problem as their weapons also clicked empty. They swiftly switched and fired their secondaries. One a belt fed machine gun, the other was a pump action shotgun.

Theal just switched to his Tonbo and moved to engage in melee with a teleport. He blocked and countered with the enemy, taking a bloody toll on them but slowly being pushed back. The long reach of Theal's weapon out striped the enemies claws and bone swords. To his sides explosions impacted the uncountable hoard, keeping his flanks safe. He fought with his tenno steel and bodies fell with a thud, to be forgotten and trampled for the next wave. They fought for a minute and Theal Koga Ash was pushed back so much that he was also next to the guardians again. Hope seem to be gone until a synthetic voice spoke out.

"The door is something else but I will have it open for a second, be ready to move when I do or you'll be stuck on the other side." The ghost told the group.

This singled Theal it was all or nothing. His body smoked and he started marking his targets. The two guardians seemed to have a similar idea and unleashed their energized forms for another round. They threw everything they got towards the swarm and for that moment, the guardians created a standstill. Then the hive was being pushed back as Ash clones berzerk with stingers burning deep into Hive necks. Hopes were high that everyone was going to survive and the defender's hearts pounded with fury.

Then the stomping started. Within the swarm of Bug men and gunfire, an unseen monster was making its way to the front of the assault.

"Ghost! Hurry up! An Ogre is coming!" The Red one screamed in panic.

"I'm trying but I've been stuck on this last one for the last minute!" The ghost screamed back in a frustrated synthetic voice." Then it took a chance and pulled the only lead that had any possible hope of getting them out. "Tell your friend to get over here! Maybe he can do something."

The tenno shot a glance to the ghost. "Why?"

"It's written in an unknown language that the database calls Orokin script! The only thing that matches it is the scribbles on that sniper of yours!"

Theal ran to the ghost. The stomping sounded a lot louder know and only a few seconds were left before the beast was upon them. A holographic projection pop up from the ghost and showed an Orokin memory cipher, one that was familiar to Theal. He didn't know why and he didn't question it. He got to work on it. The Ogre raging to the front finally burst through the ranks of the hive. The large lumbering form of the monster towered over all of its kin and its eyeless bone face leered at the three. The blue guardian acted on reflex. He moved to protect his friend with a preemptive strike. With his fading flaming hammer, he jumps towards the Ogre and caved in its chest with all his light given powers could grant him. At that moment the doors swung open. It was at this time that it was done or die. Theal was the first through and he drew his Rubico and laid covering fire with his last clip. The blue guardian and his ghost was the next and turned to see his friend running to the bulkheads. He was almost at the doors when a blast of energy struck him on the back. He staggered and the doors started sliding close. The blue guardian. He didn't make it, the doors slammed shut when he was in the middle of it and cut him in half.

Theal was in shock. He couldn't believe it that they were both dead like that. He didn't think about it during the time but these men are far more powerful than any other human he has ever met. It was a pity but he wished he could have learned their names, they deserved to be remembered.

He was going to turn and walk away but the drone appeared. Theal was going to give his condolences but it did something. It's parts separated from the sphere, it glowed and a flash of light blinded Theal for a second, then the blue guardian came back from the dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Goldmine

The Guardian immediately turned and slammed a fist on the armored door. He hit the door repeatedly the metal reverberating as he did so. The fighting outside raging on the other side of the door. He hopelessly clawed at the bulked door, attempting to get to the other side. Theal watched the man attempting to get to his friend still audibly fighting on the other side. He couldn't feel for the man, not because of some heartless indifference but because when he saw him come back from the dead. He felt a power coming from him, something that felt… off about it. He just clutched his polearm and walked up to him. He planted a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face him with his eyeless helmet staring into his trio of lights affixed on his frames face. The fighting outside soon quieted down, the sound of melee combat soon replaced with claws pounding the bulkheads. The red Guardian's shoulders slouched at the sound of it. Theal didn't understand how these people returned to life, still, even if he could rise again, he would just be cut down.

He turned to look deeper into the hallways, seeing the aesthetic difference between it and the rest of the factory. "We have to go deeper or face the bugmen with only my Tipedo and your magic." He told the red man.

He just straightens up and restored his resolve. His empty rifle at his chest, he walked on with Theal close behind. As they progress through the building, they saw the condition be far better than the rusting factory seen from the outside. The technology started to also seem to be working better than the bits and bobs he scavenged from the site. There were no door or vents, just long hallways slowly becoming far more elegant as they step forward.

The walk has been quiet for the two. Theal thought it would be better if he tried learning the man's name. "Mister, umm guardian? I don't know who you are but your assistance was greatly appreciated."

The red guardian gave him a glance back in acknowledgment. After a few seconds, he responded. "Yeah, you were a great help too. Names Vulpis, as you heard from my ghost." As he mentions the machine, it popped into view and moved its attachments as a mock salute. " I'm sorry if I'm distant and you don't seem to be around here. Go ahead and ask my ghost any questions you have on the moment. I just want a few moments to myself."

"Understood." Theal responded.

The little floating machine flew to meet him eye to frame helmet. "My guardian is right. You are most certainly not from around here." He covered Theal in scanning light. "I can't get any readings off you and nothing seems to come up when I use your images as reference. Well, either than a few images from Japan history but that isn't relevant. Tell me, who are you?" The sentinel-like machine floated into the Tenno's personal space as he asked.

The ash frame backed up a bit to get some breathing room. "I'm Theal, a Tenno from the Origin system. Do you by chance know where that is?"

The little machine remained stagnant in the air for a split second before answering him. "No, I can't say I do. From the data banks we plundered already from Vex, Fallen, and Cabal, we have no references to the Origin System. I can tell you we are currently in the Sol system." The little ghost seems a little hopeful at the last part.

Theal head started wrapping around the words Sol system. Those words seem so similar but it escaped him. He just answered honestly. "No, I don't remember anything by that name." Theal said defeated.

The little ghosted gave a stare that almost looked like pity but failed due to a lack of facial features. Continued to ask questions about the machine and his friend. The explanation was that they were the guardians of the last are immortal warriors given power and life by the being called the traveler. He got a quick explanation of the four competing factions that control the system. They were all dangerous and all equally complex to understand in one sitting but had two things in common. They all are hostile and bullets worked just fine on them. He would have asked more but a door got in their way.

It was a clean pearl white door with a holographic display to the side. The little ghost got to work and after a few seconds turned to Theal. "Can you use the same trick to open this door?"

Theal couldn't think about it before but why was Orokin technology like Memory ciphers so far away from home. It was possible that there are other systems that could have been colonized before the war but that had slim to no chance. Vulpis turned to regard Theal. "Yeah what is this tech? My ghost is normally good at hacking security, no matter how good it is."

Theal stepped forward and started messing with the controls and while he was working, started talking back. "A memory Cipher works of Oro principles and requires the password to already to be in your memory. I must have a connection with the last one in if I was able to open it." Theal explained to the Two.

The pair looked confused at his explanation. It was the little ghost that asked first. "I think I understood most of it but there is a part that confuses me. What is an Oro?" he asked curiously.

Theal got the third lock done when he answered. "Many different cultures had names for it, Chi, spirit, and Soul are a few examples for it. The simple explanation is that it the reflection you cast on the void."

The Warlock seemed to know the word void and it caused him to be nervous. "Void? Are you talking about the realm that separates the Light from the Darkness?"

Theal got the last lock and the door slid up, revealing a room completely in the dark. He turned to Vulpis with his weapon still gripped in his hands. "I don't know, the Void is a tricky subject for me to explain. All I know that its the reflection of realspace and that all Oro returns to it when their presence is erased from this reality." Theal tried to quickly summarize.

Vulpis took point as he walked through the door and into the dark room. His ghost followed and moved to the nearest console to turn on the lights. He tried to pierce through the dark but gave up and waited for his ghost to turn on the lights. "This conversation is better left off until the tower."

Theal perked up at that. "That's a safe place right?"

"The safest in the system and Home to the best ramen anywhere." he said shouldering his rifle. At that moment the lights flicked on and what Theal saw stuck fear to his very core. It was a room filled to the brim with consoles and a mixture of Orokin technology. On the walls had words painted in red spelling out. 'Bring her back!' In the center was a pillar with the skeleton of a long dead man in golden robs coiled up to is. In the pedestal was a cracked void key spilling energy and next to it was a figure completely covered in shadow.

The man in the wall eyes glowed with white-hot hatred as he stared back at Theal. The Guardian moved to a battle stance but chains appeared out of nowhere and pushed him to the ground. The Little ghost moved to help his master but a rip in realspace burst into life knocking the machine away. While this happens Theal teleported to the creature and had his Tipedo raised up high to strike but his blade only passed through. Vulpis couldn't move in his chins and his ghost couldn't cut through them. Instead, he started to channel his light into him. Using the Travelers might to dissipate the unknown power. It was working and the metal started to fade but then he felt a tug.

The man in the wall used the chains to throw Vulpis into the tear and sent him into the Voids depths and his ghost foolishly followed. Theal tired to follow and save the pair but the was stopped by the same chains. The whole in the void quickly stitched itself back together. Leaving the pair stuck in the hell realm of the Orokin. Theal tried to struggle but these ebony chains felt stronger than the last time he was held in them. He tried getting out of his warframe and fight back but his transference was stuck.

He heard the Man in the wall voice. Not just speaking to him but everywhere, bouncing off the walls, in his head and from his own mouth. "Hey, kiddo. You and your friends still have a debt to pay."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Great quest for a ride!

Theal struggled against the chains, his warframe body struggling pointlessly struggling against the chains. He didn't give in as he struggled regardless of the futility of his actions. His act of defiance amused the unknown entity that he was only able to name the man in the wall. It looked at him with its void filled eyes and it started to cast aside its smoky visage. Its body changed and gained a new face, his face. The Man in the took his form but kept the void filled eyes the same. Cracking a smile on Theal's stolen face and spoke. "Well kiddo, were alone now." It said as the chains disappeared into thin air.

Theal immediately got up and swung at the doppelganger. His warframe's fist harmlessly past through the void ghost and again, the man in the wall laughed. It spoke once more. "Sit, we have to talk and then you may go on your way."

Theal stance remained ready to react. "Where is Vulpis, I swear if you did anything to him I'll-" He was cut off by the man in the wall.

"Nothing. There is nothing you can do to me."

The Tenno groaned in frustration. "I do you want so you can bring him back?"

His doubled titled his head. "Maybe but we must talk and then we disgust your friend."

Theal head tipped and then rose again. Theal's sight caught on the crack void key, it leaked void energy that tendriled into the Man in the wall. It watches Theal and a cage of chains wrapped itself around the golden key. Theal relented and gave into the things request.

"I'm proud of you kid because sometime you just gotta admit when your beat." It mocked.

"Just tell me what you want." Theal snapped at the thing.

The creature smiled and decided to get the point. "There someone that owes me just like you but decided to skip on their side of the deal. You're going to find this person and drag them back." It said as if this was a simple request.

Theal body tensed. "You need me because you can't do it yourself. What if I say no." Those words rang hollow in his mouth. A feudal attempt at gaining some leverage.

It decided to play along. "Geez kiddo, your right, I have nothing. You more than willing to stay here, far away from your beloved home and you owe nothing to that perfectly nice Guardian I sent to the void. You really don't need anything from me, even though it's all your fault that's he's gone." He said, putting a smile on its stolen face.

The Tenno's fist clenched together, slowly crushing the fingers of the warframe. He releases before he broke them and gave his answer. "This person, what are you going to do with them?"

The man in the wall was pacing the room and letting his hand slide on the various consoles. Theal didn't notice him get up to do so but with that things reality bending abilities it isn't surprising. "Nothing, I'm going to do nothing. You're going to find this person and drag them back to the Origin System. She will stay with you until I come back whenever I please." It turned its head to see Theal shaking in nearly uncontrollable rage, It smiled. "Don't worry about taking them, they'll end up thanking you for it in the end."

The tenno wanted to lash out, to grab that thing and throw it back from where it came from. He didn't, he couldn't and that frustrated to no end. He hated being helpless and more so to someone so disturbing. "Promise me one thing and I'll do what you say."

The copy stopped in its tracks and leaned against the Computers. "You don't me to hurt anyone, that's fine. It really is me to hurt people, that's more of your department isn't it." It spoke grinding an impossible smile.

Theal didn't know why but that statement made him feel guilty, he knew it shouldn't but for some reason, whatever that things says has an effect on him that always stuck deeply. "Does that mean Vulpis will be fine?" He asked in genuine concern.

"Hmm, He's surviving but not for long. Not many do expose to, what do you call it, the void? It doesn't matter, that light of his is keeping him alive for now but if something doesn't happen. Well, his Oro will return with its greater whole." It said.

Theal step forward but the Man in the wall put up a hand. "No worries kiddo. I already have taken care of it. He's going to fine inside the lost Tower."

"Lost tower?" Theal asked confused at the name.

"An Orokin Tower that is no longer connected to the Origin system. I found it floating around a while back, decided it would be worth keeping around." It explained.

Theal thought of another problem. "He won't get corrupted will he?"

The thing signed out in exasperation. "I said he's going to be fine didn't I and I always keep my part."

Theal drew his Tonbo. He knew it wasn't useful but he needed to make a point. "I need to hear it first." He threatened.

"Your being quite rude Kiddo." It said staring down the helmets three lights that resembled eyes. Theal didn't back down. It just shook its head. "The Towers defenses are shut down and any corrupted still alive are too few in number to threat the Guardian. Are you happy now kiddo."

Theal nodded. It smiled and moved towards the Tenno."Good, no go find that girl, anything you need is already in this room. That skeleton is where you'll find the codes for the consoles and another void Key that will get you to your orbiter." It instructed.

Theal watched the myriad of consoles and the quality they were in. Most of them were fine but other were crude in design. There were no crates or lockers that could hold any gear he could be scavenged but if he could get ahold of his Orbitor then it wouldn't be a problem. He walked up to the skeleton dressed in golden silk robes and turned it over. When he did he found its arm it was laying on elongated. Theal gasped in shock. "An Orokin? But how?" He asked the Man in the wall.

He just shrugged. "There were a lot before you then I tried, Grineer, Corpus, and humans. They all died or never returned. It's what prompted me to use you kiddo."

Theal rose in anger. "You're the one you sent me here!" He said screaming at the man on the wall.

It's form disappeared from reality, chuckling as he did so. "Have fun kiddo." was the last thing it said before fully disappearing and the chains and cracked void key along with it.

It took the Tenno a few solid minutes before calming down but when he did, he went right to work. He interacted with every console and downloaded everything they had in them. Putting them in a Datamass he found already installed in one of them. Then he proceeded to look at every inch this room held in hopes to find something. Nooks, crannies and the odd crack were all carefully looked at. Not a single one of them had anything useful in them. Theal tried tapping on the wall but found out they were was nothing hidden behind a panel, just more nothing. He gave up on finding a miracle stash of weapons and moved on to the skeleton.

The dead Orokin laid there with no visible marks that would have shown how he died. The clothing he wore was made from a fine white silk with gold weaved into the fabric and an ornate plate of gold clothing that was worn around the waist. Theal searches the pockets and found two things, the first was the Orokin void key he needed.

The second was a more curious object. It was a pistol, a blocky thing that seems to be a hybrid of technology. It had Orokin design and pieces of technology that seem familiar but there were the other parts. It's mechanism told of a different weapon design philosophy. It was designed to use ammunition that was entirely different from that the Orokin used. Brass casing and steel jacketed are what his codex told him are what the gun used as ammo. It sort of reminded him of the weapons those strangers used and it most likely not a coincidence. Whoever was stuck here most likely needed to adapt to the new ammo type and weapons for that purpose.

Theal just holster it and grabbed the void key. He needed to get to his Orbitor as soon as possible. There he could better equip himself and review the Data he just collected with Ordis. He also wanted somewhere familiar to feel better about his situation. With a breath, he moved towards the pillar that held the old key and placed the new one in the middle of it.

The void key started to raise without any visible force lifting it and it started to glow. Golden lighting started to arc out of it and white smoke started seeping from its side. Theal took a step back and then another. Until his back hit the wall and the Key was starting to shake the room. The Tenno braced himself when the key exploded, his vision went white and he felt his body hit the floor.

When he came to his head felt like an infested hive was nested in it. He got to a knee and felt his foot hit a grate. The sound of the ocean could be heard and Theal started taking in his surroundings. He was in the middle of the sea, on some sort of a raised metal buildings. It was old, rusted, and seem like it was falling apart. Theal hud gotta a ping and it was a familiar extraction marker, it told him to head inside the building. He looked around for an entrance and spotted one and next to it was a sign. He ran towards the entrance and took a quick glance at the sign. It read Bp's Oil platform. Please do not smoke.

Theal didn't know what it meant but didn't care. As he ran further inside, he heard a familiar roar from one of the natives.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Dragons Den

Vair was at the outside of the pre-collapsed factory with her Sniper raised and aimed at the entrance, her body prone on the dirt. Outside there were Fallen patrolling the outside, where her friends and teammates had called her. They reporting sighting the thing from her dream here and that they went ahead to investigate. That was nine hours ago and now she was here attempting to create a connection. She got nothing, making her wonder if she should just throw caution to the wind and come in gun blazing. Still, there were other Guardians on the way to lead her a hand. Vair decided to give it another hour and if neither her friends or back up get there she would go in. She hated waiting, her willpower slowly decaying as timed past. If they didn't arrive soon, she might just rethink her plans.

When twenty minutes past there was movement in her scope. It was the fallen and their leaders seem agitated about something. There were gathering their fellows and started forming a line, their daggers and rifles raise up high and moments of silence followed. Then there was a flash of lighting and they all fired, unleashing volley after volley, showing no signs of relenting. They seemed desperate to take their target down and when her hud made a ping, she knew who it was. With her first target marked and weapon prime, she unloaded a round at four hundred meters and saw her first target fall. They didn't notice her, the chaos must have kept her presents hidden well. She fired again and another fell, she repeated this until her sniper clicked.

In one fluid motion that took less than a moment, her rifle was reloaded and another barrage of sniper fire was unleashed. Many more fell and finally, they noticed her. They split their attention, firing at the hidden person and now laying suppressive fire at her general direction. Its effect was poor and more fallen warriors of every rank fell, slumped on the floor, with more of their kid following.

When Vair ran out of ammo, she switched to her sidearm, a new pulse rifle she forged herself. Black and white with an ace of spades painted on the left side of the barrel. Burst fire barked out of the weapon, fired into the enemy she charged. Accurate shots made their mark, adding to Vairs raising kill count. A four-armed fallen captain flashed appeared in front of her, already injured and swords raised, aimed for a killing blow. Vair made a snapshot at the center of the captain and no resistance was met. Its shock shields long since depleted from a previous fight and the three round burst tore through its chest. Leaving it a bloody pulp and forcing the thing to stutter in its movement. Vair didn't have time to react as its head exploded and from behind it another guardian appeared.

He wore a battered blue set of heavy armor, his helmet removed and clapped on his waist showing his Exo face and a smoking hand cannon on his hand. "Vair! Vulpis, he's gone!" The guardian yelled frighten for his friend.

The female guardian eyes widen. "Chul what the hell happened!"

[Location unknown-Oil rig in the middle of the Ocean]

Theal rushed through the decaying metal structure at blinding speed. He was rushing for the extraction, seeing no need to get into a firefight with these things. He did pass one of the fallen he now recognized as and they clumsily swung their blades to him blurring past. They all missed as the Tenno effortlessly dodged them and spun with his Tonbo to part their top and bottom halves. He smashed through weak windows and made thirty meter jumps as he rushed for his marker. The obstacle course of an oil rig seemed impossibly long for Theal as he reaches closer and closer for safety. As he slides and jumped through a hall, its side line up with broken windows, exposing it a view of the ocean beyond. It sparkeled as the sun past over it and for a moment it caught Theal's attention as he dashed past.

Then came the drone rising from the bottom of his view and forcing the Tenno to raise the new pistol he looted. The machines unleashed electric projectiles, some missing, others blocked by Theals Tonbo and a stray round impacting his shields. They lowered but not enough for him to worry about it. He fired the looted hybrid pistol and fired at the nearest drone and saw half a clip was able to down it. He was three fourths way down the hallway and enemy drones were still harassing him. He slides under the next burst of electric projectiles coming his way raise one more, throwing a pair of shurikens. Each honing on a target and each claiming a kill. He used the last of his ammo to claim the last drone.

Fifty more meters until he reached the extraction zone. He entered a large room this time, filled with the fallen and all of them alerted to his presence. The Tenno just holstered his empty pistol and readied his Tonbo. The hooked polearm glistens in the light and tensed in the hands of the Tenno. The Fallen big and small had their crosshairs pointed at Theal. The Tenno only had the bare essentials of these alien and only knew two things about them. They were aliens and they are hostiles. The first wave of electric projectiles flew across the room and was in a direct cruise towards the Tenno.

They only met the rusted floor where Theal stood, he vanished and reappeared behind a captain. He thrust his tonbo's edge towards the neck of the large beast it teleported away in the last second. The Tenno landed on the floor and his shields were assaulted by the Fallen's guns and his meter fell like a rock. The Captain aimed a quad barrel flaming gun at the warframe and fired at his shieldless form. Theal deflected them but one got through and his steel weaved flesh burned in pain. Theal felt the pain feedback into him and he grunted but didn't flinch. He forged on and threw down a smoke bomb.

The room fell silent as the gunfire ceased and the Fallen aimed their shock rifle and shrapnel rifles. Scanning the room but found no targets. Then the first Vandel fell and Dregs who were grouped up fell in half. Their Drones attempted to scan the area for the invisible enemy but found nothing. They fell next as some invisible force tore them apart and they all fell in a heap of sparks and scrap. The aliens were butchered, hunted one by one and they were unable to predict where the thing will strike next. The Fallen captain ordered to fire at will and the air was filled with electric projectiles. Firing at anything the moved. They hit nothing as Theal was already gone.

He just dashes out as he didn't care for a fight. He was in the other room and found it empty but a hole in the center of it. His hud told him to jump into it, he didn't question it. Without slowing down Theal bullet jumped the rest of the distance and starting falling when he was above the hole. He fell and the ocean was coming closer. He never reached the watery deep as he landed on an invisible platform. The Tenno lander decloaked and it hung in the air upside down. Its slide door was in the side the Tenno landed on. He got in and the lander and it flew into the sky back to the Orbitor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone asked me if there was going to be some destiny 2 based chapters and I'm sad to say most likely not. It's mainly because I've only played the first game. There is good news though. I just got destiny 2 but there is bad news too. It isn't working for me, it's crashing every time I'm at the beginning where you fighting the cabal and step out of building to find their ships invading the city. It's pretty annoying.**

 **Alright guys, remember when I asked you guys to be forgiving when it came to destiny lore... Yeah screw that, be as brutally unforgiving as you want. The reason being is that I learned they were retconning parts of the destiny lore.**

 **Thank you for your time and support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 7-Misinformation

The familiar confines of the Liset warframe compartment cradled him in his ash frame. It all made him feel relieved as he finally felt safe. His body relaxed for the first time in days. The tension was slowly melting away until he was jolted by a familiar voice.

"Operator! I've finally found you! I thought I -zzZ WaS AbanDOnEd Zzz- lost you again!" Ordis voice startled Theal.

A smile crept onto his lips. "Ordis you have no idea how good it feels to hear your voice."

"Really operator? Well, that just makes my system fluttering in joy."

"You're gonna bust a circuit if that does happen." Theal joked.

"Then I'll keep my emotions in check operator." Ordis voice changed from his regular bipolar tone into an emotionless voice, Far more in common with a computer.

The Tenno blinked. "Wait, I could have done that since the beginning?"

"Yes, operator Theal. Would you like me to return to my regular setting?" Ordis deadpanned.

Theal though it over for a few seconds but decided against it. In this unknown solar system filled with unknown horrors, he would need as much support as possible. "Yeah come back to me, buddy."

"Splendid operator."

"Anyways Ordis you got an ETA until I reach you? I got a Data packet and a lot of explaining to do."

"You're about thirty seconds out, preparing docking procedures."

It was a quick and easy process as years of practice made the two work together like one smooth machine. Theal in his ash warframe entered to find the front section of his orbiter computer screens offline. Further cementing the fact he was in another solar system, as it could no longer connect to the weave. His Codex could return to function but would most likely need to be refilled with scans of the new aliens. Theal moved to the rap and found his radio working but spouting incomprehensible alien languages. He raised his head. "Ordis, are you able to connect to the weave? If so are the other aware of our location?"

"No operator but that is most likely due to the ship low on power. You might need to -zzZ UsE thOSe HeLl POwers Zzz- Do the void thingy."

"Got it." Theal said. Theal made pace towards the transference room, within seconds he was in on the other side of his ship and jumping out of his warframe. He flexed his hand and looked up to the chair where it was all revealed to him. The fact he was, in reality, a child of war. He raised a hand and a clear mind he fired his void energy into chair tip. With the ship shuttering and the lights brightening up, he knew he did his job.

"By any chance did that work?" Theal said he moved to sit on the transference throne. There was quiet.

"Ordis are you there?" Theal asked worried for his guardian. The Cephalon was always unstable and this might have done something to send him over the edge.

"Were surrounded, operator. You're not safe staying in this solar system." Ordis said worried for his charge.

Theal's sense of safety vanished. "Wha-. Is there an enemy fleet on us? What about the stealth system?" He said in a panic.

"No operator that not it. The Stealth system is working and the ships I can detect don't seem to know that were are here but… The origin system it's -zzZ TakEn OveR bY fiLThy stinking aliEns Zzz- No long any Tenno Presents." Ordis said with worry.

Theal's mind returned to his warframe and he clutched his fist. "I know ordis, we've been teleported to another solar system."

"I don't wish to correct you operator but I'm sure we are still in the origin system. Earth, Luna, the stars and the rest are accounted for, albeit a bit different."

Theal was decided to walk to the armory and he talked while he did so. "Even so I have a lead to a way back home." It wasn't too much of a shock. The void was a strange thing and it could do things like throwing people or places at different times. It didn't matter if he was in a different time or dimension, he just needed to get home.

"That's a great operator. I knew you would find a way. I'll just fill any question I have about -zzZ dEVastATeD oRIgin SySTem Zzz- our current predicament away." Ordis said.

The Tenno procced to restock in ammo for his empty weapons and stored the Orokin hybrid pistol for later analysis. "Tell me Ordis, hows my arsenal doing?"

"All of your equipment is accounted for." Ordis announced.

Theal nodded. "And the ship?"

"It's suffered minor damage but all of it is repairable."

"I'm assuming there are no solar rails here?" Theal asked the question with a slight hope that he was wrong.

"You are correct Operator."

The tenno clicked his tongue. That would mean he doesn't have the means to travel between planets reliably. His ship is months away from giving it the upgrades to travel without the rails. Then again that's assuming that this is even the same reality. If it's not then maybe he could investigate into interplanetary travel. There was the city Lupis told him about, maybe there? Then again he doesn't like being at the mercy of unknowns.

"Ordis, Let's just hunker down and try researching the information in the Data case I brought. We'll plan our next steps after that."

"Understood operator but what if we -zzZ FinD sQUat Zzz- don't find anything useful."

Theal's warframe griped the data chase with such force that it started to crush the handle. He really didn't want to be any more lost than he already was. By the stars! He didn't even know if he's in the same century or dimension. That thing that he made a deal with couldn't be trusted either. Still… He was a Tenno and fear never stopped him before.

"If that's true Oidis, then we know what our next step is."

[deep within the bowls of the void]

Vulpis flying body slammed against the pearly white walls and his red-robed form fell upon the floor with a light thud. From the maelstrom of light and colors that sent the Guardian here, his ghost came flying. "Guardian!" Is screamed in it synthetic voice.

The Guardian's head rose just in time to see the portal that took him here vanish into thin air. That same head slumped to the floor a second after. "Damn it! To think any favor from Vair would be easy. Ghost give me a pick me up. I feel like I'm going to need it."

"Understood guardian." The fragment of the travel split apart to let its light flow into the guardian and rejuvenate him.

"Good, now if I can find ammo for my guns, I'll be set." He said standing up. He took in his surroundings and saw one of the most lavished rooms he has ever seen in his two hundred years of life. Gold trimmed walls, energy wisp flying about and crystal roots entangled in the walls. He saw that he was no longer on earth or at least in any human buildings as the decoration and technology seemed alien. Which made him grip his empty rifle close to his chest. This area couldn't be Vex or Hive. It also looked out character if it were the fallen who built the place. It left the Cable as the only candidates but as he saw the relatively small furniture and doors, he knew they were also out.

He turned to the ghost. "Any idea where we are?"

The little bot shook. "Nope."

Vulpis faced palmed. "New area I guess. I wonder if they ever heard of a guardian."

"It's possible that we could be anywhere, even out the sol system." The Ghost answered.

Vulpis walked forward. "Cool, that means we might meet new people today."

"It is a possibility." The ghost responded.

Vulpis stopped when he was in the range of the two golden doors blocking his way to the other room. "Well if they're nice, I'll say hi. If not, then I'll show them what a guardian is made of."

 **Alright, guys, I have a question? Do you want to see Lupis explore the warframe universe or do you want me to purely concentrate on Theal and his adventures? This is a sort of last minute idea but I don't want to frustrate you guys too much with unnecessary storylines. Please PM your response.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, there were two responses towards my offer in making this a split crossover and the results were also split. I've still split myself so I decided to make a trial run at this split POV. There's going to be a small arch each focusing from Theal to Vulpis. Each arch might be around two to three chapters long. We're going to stick with Theal for now and then move on to Vulpis.**

 **Thank you for your time and support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 8-The first steps

[Vair]

Vair sat on the wall of the city with her teammate and friend, Chul 47. He was an Exo who was the first to great her in her second life and the traveler half ass in filling her with light. They just got out of a depressing as hell meeting with the Vanguard. Chul 47 and she wanted to keep looking for Vulpis, to find their friend and tell him off for getting lost but in the end, Ikora Rey told them they needed to accept the fact he was dead. That it was becoming too common for guardians to fall these days and they needed to accept their friend was gone. Swallowed up by the darkness. It would have been easier for Vair if it wasn't her favor that leads her friend to disappear.

"Hey." A synthetic voice called out to her. The young hunter turned to look at Chul's glowing blue eyes staring sympathetically at her. "Well looked all over the wrecked factory and all we found was rust and broken circuits. We spent enough time looking for that lazy bugger when he comes back and he will come back, we'll chastise him together."

The girl smiled at the brute of an Exo. "I kinda wish I could ground him. Feels like its the only way for that prideful chump to learn his lesson." She said cheering up.

The white plates that made up his face moved to simulate a grin. "I got into his ship and found some golden age tech that looked like a right fun time to mess around with. You can join me if you want."

The checkered colored huntress waved the offer away. "Can't got another lesson with Cyade, we're gonna work on my golden gun again."

"Still?" The Titan said in mock surprise. "A hundred years and you still don't have it. I'm starting to believe the Traveler never filled you with its light and you're just pretending." He joked.

Vair just shook her head. "And yet I still have a higher kill count than you." She punctuated this by making a shooting gesture toward the expansive plain in front of them. As if she was firing at a fallen that was hiding in the bushes.

The Exo got to his feet whilst laughing at the huntress comment. "As well the highest death count." Chul shot back.

"That's fair," Vair admitted. Before Chul could go, she made one last remark. "You don't need to help me find that thing anymore." Vair said solemnly.

The blue armored Guardian didn't even turn to address her. "Like hell, I don't. If I don't come along I'll lose on an adventure and the loot."

The two parted ways, one leaving with an indomitable skip in his step and the other staring at the night determined.

[Theal]

It took the Tenno a week to get the orbiter back into proper shape and to check inventory. He was good on martial for a good long while but that's if that thin kept its word to send him back home. He should also take in consideration that this mission might take a while to complete. He might be forced to stay here to months or even years depending on how complexed the mission is.

"Ordis." The Tenno asked into the air. Expecting the Cephalon to hear him. "Yes, operator." It chirped.

"That Data case, are you finished with it?"

"I just finished operator."

"Right, he said with a inhale. He moved to his personal quarters that was completely covered by trinkets and mementos of his adventures in the origin system. It had sculptures from Orokin towers to floofs from Fortuna and everything in between. He took it all in as a reminder of what he was working for. To return home and help the people for the origin system and be there for his Tenno brother and sisters. Then his eyes met the purple helmet of the lotus, floating there as a reminder of her kidnapping. He refused to believe she had turned her back on everything she fought for, to turn her back on him. He laid his hand on the helmet for a moment, standing in silence as he let the memory fade to the back of his mind.

With a breath, he moved on to the leather couch that had both his jukebox and Ludoplex in front of it. He took a seat and booted a game of happy Zephyr and started to play. "Please summarise the package."

The Cephalon did so as his Operator attempted to get past his high score of seventeen in the Ludoplex."It is a massive log dating the multiple lives of people from the origin system attempting to appease some sort of void entities single request to retrieve a single girl."

Theal twitched and that caused him to fail to give him a score of eleven in his game. "First, which kind of people and second, who is this girl." He said as he retired for the score.

"People like the -zzZ ROTten pOTatOEs Zzz- Grineer assassins, -zzZ GrEEdy friDGe heaDS Zzz- Corpus debt collectors and even an -zzZ PoSh cHIld mURderS Zzz- Orokin Archimedean. All of which died from the natives or from old age."

"So the Man has been doing this for a while huh? Did he take any tenno?" He asked worried for his comrades but also he slightly hopped he wasn't alone in this star system.

"No Operator, you're the first." Ordis answered.

The news was good, regardless of the fact that this cemented in him, he was here alone. "Great and who is this girl."

"The logs say she is an object of affection for this entity. Every log seems to say that she is the key for them to achieve their goals. Operator, I think this is the key for our return to the origin system! We should -zzZ hUNt iT Zzz- find this girl."

"Ture but some time must have passed when these other people started looking for this mysterious girl. She must have either past on old age or been killed by the native by now." He said as his heart started pumping harder at the sight of his score reaching closer to his old score.

"Possible but she could also be able to live for hundreds of years like the Corpus or can be in cryo-sleep."

Theal nodded in agreement. "True but then again she still could have been killed wither awake or asleep. If so then why send me to gather a bunch of bones."

"Your so perceptive operator! While what you said is possible. The entity still sent you and that means it must still want the girl's body so even if she's -zzZ bEIng eATen bY wORms Zzz- deceased she might be the key to return home." He said all too happy talking about a dead woman.

Theal got closer this time, being one number away from surpassing his score. "What if she's alive." He said in a far more serious tone.

"What do you mean operator?" Ordis said audibly confused.

"Do we really want to hand over a stranger to some sort of void monster just to get back home."

"Oh." The Cephalon realized. "Then… I'll believe in you operator that you'll make the right choice." Ordis said with complete confidence.

This brought a smile to The Tenno's lips. "Then we ask the girl what she wants. If she's okay with it and turns out the man in the wall is simply doing this for someone he cares for. If she doesn't want anything to do with it, then we'll keep her safe, even if it means being stuck here." That last part he hoped wasn't the truth. He wished for the most convent solution, but something told him that wasn't going to happen.

"Your right operator! I knew you had the solution."

Theal felt thankful that his Cephalon was so supportive. He wished he could do something to thank Ordis for the thousands of years he spent in service to him. If something ever came up that could show it, then he wouldn't hesitate. Then the Tenno saw the counter in flappy Zephyr pass seventeen. Theal pumped a fist when he surpassed the seventeen mark. "Yeah! I did it!" He said in celebration, then soon after he failed at the very next hoop. "Dang." He said in disappointment. He quit the game after that and legged it towards his armory. "Ordis, would you kindly mark the area where the last clue was found."

It was when he made it to his arsenal when Ordis dropped the bad news. "I'm sorry operator but that might take some time. The last time the trail left off, it was on Mars and the orbiter will take seven months to make it there without the solar rails."

The Tenno clicked his tongue. "That's a bit much and I won't go to cryosleep I won't let last time happen to me ever again." Theal meant it, it would be a cold day in mercury before he went to sleep again. Still, he needed to get the red planet. "Ordis, do those logs have any information about space travel."

Ordis took a moment to answer. "Yes, they say there is technology that allows interplanetary travel."

"Then we look for some blueprints and upgrade the orbiter with them. Power shouldn't be a problem as long we can upgrade them with void sensitive materials."

"If the operator wishes we can find these -zzZ DeAtH TraPs Zzz- jump ships in the hands of the native of the place called the Last city. There are other area's that might hold wrecked jump ships but that might produce less than stellar results."

"Ordis, get us as near to that city without getting detected. Then prep the Liset for taking off."

"What are you planning Operator?" Ordis asked worriedly.

"I'm either going to sneak in and steal some blueprints or I'm risking it and try to open a dialog, Maybe trade for it. I need to think about it." Theal was worried. He could try hijacking an alien ship but that raise three main problems. It will take him months to reverse engineer alien technology. It might be too big to transport and their friends will come with their weapons hot so he didn't have time to study the tech if that was the case. Lastly, the whole thing might not even be possible as he would need a dojo and its docks to fully retrofit his ship.

This so-called last city was the best chance and he was worried about it. The guardian known as Lupis told him it was a safe haven in this hostile system. The Tenno knew a place like that must be a quite tight-knit community and they must already note his disappearance. The problem was if they knew that it was with him Vulpis was last with and if they would blame him for it. He also wondered if they would be able to accept an outsider like him without one of their own vouching for him. That made sneaking in seem far more viable. The same problems about reverse engineering applied here. It was a risk either way but then again he was no stranger to such things.

His ships engines hummed silently, betraying the effort the machine put in to push the spacecraft in blinding speeds towards the home of the Guardians of the light.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, one more chapter and then we switch to Vulpis for about three chapter where then I will leave the end of his arc a bit ambiguous. That way you guys can choose where you like the idea or hate it and I can either continue it or drop it without much hassle.**

 **P.S. I've been checking and I don't think guardians have personal shields. Tell me if I'm wrong .**

 **Thank you for your time and support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 9-Making new friends

[The Tower]

Ikora Rey checked the data from her pad for any signs of any activity that might be of importance. Once again she found nothing that didn't need anything more than a simple guardian fireteams intervention. She took a small break from monitoring the data feed to see the people of the tower working to keep the whole place running smoothly and then there was Zavala directing operations from of the Titans and Cayde… was missing. Off too who knows what. Then her pad beeped to catch her attention. It was a comms link. She accepted it and came to the voice of one of the comms officers that directed Guardians jumps ships to dock.

"Mama I just got contacted by an unknown signal and he claims that he isn't affiliated with the tower and I quote, 'this place inhabitants' and he wants to open relations."

This… was a bit new. There where the factions that were allied to the last city but a possible alien or maybe new alien race attempting to contact them. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle though. "Give me a moment, I'm going to get Zavala involved as well." Ikora said as she walked up to the Vanguard leader.

Zavala scene one of his comrades was coming up to address him and turned to greet her. "Do you have anything to report Ikora?" He asked anticipating terrible news.

"I have a comms officer reporting that a possible new contact wishes to open relations with the tower. I came here to consult you about it." The Warlock said.

This made Zavala a bit skeptical at the news. "Do you know if its any of out enemies attempting to tick us or some sort of childlike prank being played on us?"

Ikora gave a glace to her pad and then back to Zavala. "Only one way to find out." She said flatly.

"We can't be so brash, what if this puts the city in danger." Zavala warned.

Ikora understood where Zavala was coming from, but at the same time, they couldn't shy away from something out of the norm. "I'm sure that nothing bad will happen if we just talk."

Zavala took a moment to think it over. "Then put the stranger on."

Ikora smiled at him. Then she contacted the officer who put the mysterious stranger through. "H-hello? Is anyone there? I'm Theal of the Tenno and I seek to open relations with the people of the tower. I mean no harm and only wish to trade." The voice was a bit high pitch like a child's but there was an accent there. It was obvious he was a bit nervous. Ikora decided to take the lead. "We read you Theal of the Tenno, your speaking to Vanguard leaders Ikora Rey and commander Zavala. We can not allow access to the city. Not until we understand who you are." She warned. Zavala nodded at her, showing that he agreed.

"Oh!" He sounded disappointed. "I may not understand your relationship with the other races that I met but I assure you that I am sort of new to the solar system and I am willing to cooperate. If it helps I'm willing to meet you face to face at a location of your choosing and without any weapons." Theal said.

The two Vanguard leaders shared a look. This was all too easy and in their history, easy wasn't always a good thing. The warlock momentarily closed the comms."So what do you think?" Ikora asked Zavala.

"We organize a meeting party and tell him to land at the docks. If he tries anything then he'll have no cover for himself and an open field for our guardians to target him." Zavala advised.

Ikora opened the comms.

[Vair]

The huntress drew her hand cannon in a blink of an eye and for a split second enveloped it in solar energy to turn it into a golden gun. Her aim was on the tin cans lined up on the railings of the wall. It was all going perfectly until she tried pulling the trigger. The legendary weapon sputtered and faded out of Vairs hands. Disappointment filled her as she failed for the literal thousand times. Then her mood change to anger as the manic laughter of Cayde-6 filled the air.

"Buhaha!" The vanguard leader burst out. He fell to his knees smacking the ground as he did so. Vair signed as she watches him enjoy her failure. It may bother her but this was commonplace for her. She's a bit of a joke in the tower as the guardian who couldn't use her light. It wasn't explainable why she had such a limited use of her light but it didn't really bother her. She just used it as a bragging point when she gets the larger kill count.

Cayde-6 laughter finally died down as he got right up. "Nice try kid but it seems that golden gun of yours is missing a few karats. Don't worry in another hundred you get it down."

Vair just shrugged it off. "I just don't know what it is, I got the basics down."

Cayde pondered that one for a moment. "Well… I've seen cases where a hunter taking years to master their abilities but you, I always took you as a quick learner." He started pacing around the wall battlements. He followed the rails and started flicking off the unshot cans off of the wall. He let out a synthetic hmm as he did so. "Tell me, kid, right before you pull your trigger, how does your light feel like."

She racked her head on an answer. "I honestly have no idea. The travelers light always feels like it's on, I guess. I never fell any difference between using my powers and daily activities."

Cayde-6 raise a finger as if he had a eureka moment but suddenly he stopped. "I have no clue what that means." He said confused. Then he looked around for anyone another person in the area. When he saw it was all clear he put an arm around Vair and whispered to her. "You might need to ask a warlock about that and I mean a really smart one." He took one last glance around and then back to Vair. "Just don't tell them I sent you."

The human huntress just rolled her eyes. "Trust me, No one will be surprised about that revaluation." She said snarkily.

"Goo-" He was cut off by his comms. He listened in for a moment and then bolted to the nearest doors. He stops for a moment and then turns to Vair. "Hey wanna meet some aliens?"

The woman guardian chuckled. "Sure I'll bring my guns." She stated.

Cayde raises both fingers. "Oh nononono. I mean do want to talk to an alien who doesn't want to murder us?"

[Hanger bay]

Chul-47 hugged his shotgun close to his chest as Vanguard leader Zavala was prepping defensive formation of the frames. Other guardians like himself who were making their rounds in the tower were called in to greet the new alien guest who decided to make 'Friendly contact' with them. If you asked him, he'll tell you that it would be best to meet them with a loaded gun with some extra ammo. Either to make a friendly trade or just in case it takes a few extra casings to out it down.

Then the sound an old friend filled his mechanical ears. "Chul! Buddy, is it here yet?" The blue clade exo turned to see Vair excitedly waving at him. If he could smile he would. "No, but from the looks of it the vanguard is certainly interested." He said while nodding towards Cyade-6 who was meeting up with Zavala.

Vair ran past him and said one thing as she did so. "Then let's go find out." She said.

"I told you to help Ikora at the tower while I'm here containing a possible threat." Zavala said looking down on his peer.

The Hunter just shrugged. "I was going to but then I heard someone cry for help and so here I am." Cayde-6 told Zavala gesturing with his arms.

The titan withheld a tired sigh. "Well, there isn't so you may return to your duties."

"Oooh I would love to but my timing is terrible. Looks like we're meeting our new friend." Cyade-6 said nodding towards the outside of the hanger.

Zavala turned to see a gold plated ship the shape of a manta ray. Its wings flexed and turned to adjust its entrance. It hovered over them, and from the bottom of a ship was a door with the symbol of a lotus marked on it.

"Yeah, that's definitely an alien ship and whoever it is must lover their gold." Cayde quipped.

Zavala ignored his comrade and activated his comms. "This is Zavala of the Vanguard and the representative of the city, you have permission to exit your ship but as we disgust you have to keep your weapons off your person." The Titan ordered.

Vair eyes were glued on the ship. She found it tacky but it was also a bit charming in a way. Then the door slid open and a streak of black and gold fell from the bottom of the ship. A slim-looking figure landed in a crouch and there was an air of familiarity with him. As if she met him before. Then it stood and she got a better sight of him. He looked like he was wearing an old-timey suit with a top hat to go with it and to add to the image of gold, his body was covered in pieces of it. It all looked a bit ridiculous to here but then she saw what looked like a top hat on the man.

Zavala walked up with his gun lowered but with the other guardians he had at his command aiming down at the stranger. It was an impressive sight to see so many guardians in one place and what was more so was the amount of firepower they all held. If they wanted to they could all open fire at once and leave nothing of the stranger behind but something nagged at her. It was like her instincts were screaming at her that she was wrong. That there was something more to him, a hidden power that could shield him from the mightiest of blows. Without knowing she slowly stepped forward, trying to get a closer look.

[Theal]

The Tenno didn't know if he made the right choice. From the looks of the folks here, they all looked like they prepared for the worst. Their barrels aimed at both him and his scimitar landing craft. What looked more intimidating was the large blue skin man staring daggers at him, as if he was trespassing.

"When you first contacted us you told us that you simply wanted to trade but I need to know." Vanguard leader Zavala as Theal knew him scanned him his eyes. As if he could assist his character from them. "Who are you Tenno Theal?"

The tenno had no answer that wouldn't make him look like an insane man. Anything he spouted looked like it set the whole room of heavily armed magical warriors. Theal felt safe with the powers of limbo prime at his command, his rift abilities will keep him safe from any conventional weapon they held and maybe the powers they wield. Still, he wasn't sure that he could say that in confidence. 'Eh… go for broke' Theal thought to himself.

"I am a warrior from either a different time or dimension, I don't know quite yet but I assume we can work that part out later. All I want is to trade some technology to retrofit my orbiter and find a way home to the origin system. Oh! I'm also a sort of human myself so there's no need to call me an alien." Theal said nervously to the Titan.

From the look of the Vanguards leader face, he didn't seem to believe him.


End file.
